Teammates
by missionquestthing
Summary: "Accompany me for dinner Kiba," Shino repeated, "Why? It's important for teammates to get to know each other outside of training and missions" -Haitus until further notice- Shino/Kiba Kiba/Shino ShinoxKiba KibaxShino


Teammates

by Missionquestthing

"Kiba" Speech

'Kiba' thoughts

"Man that mission sucked!" I complained as Shino and I left the Hokage's office. It had been just the two of us and Akamaru on a research mission. The mission had been incredibly boring until the end. As we were about to head back to the village a group of rouge ninja attacked us. Thanks to my nose and Shino's bugs we were not taken by surprise but it was still a though fight and Akamaru and I were definitely worse for wear from it.

"…ner Kiba."

"What? Did you say something Shino?"

"Accompany me for dinner Kiba," Shino repeated, "Why? It's important for teammates to get to know each other outside of training and missions"

"No way dude. I am headed straight for home. There is a bed with my name on it and I can bet that bastard Akamaru is hogging the whole damn thing."

When Shino didn't reply I ran off towards my complex.

'Man what has gotten into Shino recently? He is always freaking asking me to go places with him. Why doesn't he go ask Hinata or Naruto to team build with him? Actually Naruto might be a bad idea. Knowing him he would think that Shino was coming on to him.' I thought as I entered my house and went up to my room. Sure enough Akamaru was taking my whole damn bed again.

"As if Shino even knows what a fucking date is." I sigh as I shove the white beast onto the floor and crawl into bed fully clothed.

* * *

The next day Akamaru and I took it pretty easy. My body was sore all over and he wasn't much better off. Around five in the evening I opened my door to let Akamaru out and Shino was standing in my lawn.

"Hey! Shino! What are you doing at my house! Don't tell me we have another mission!" I shout as Akamaru runs over to him.

"Accompany me for dinner Kiba."

'This again?' I thought, Well I really didn't feel like cooking anyway and I guess eating out would be better than dropping in on mom or sis and seeing what they were serving.

"Sure I guess let me go put a shirt on" I replied while awkwardly scratching my exposed abs.

* * *

In the end Akamaru decided he would rather stay at the compound then hang out with Shino. I can't say I blame him Shino can be pretty boring sometimes. I looked up when we stopped to see that he was looking at a restaurant that I had never been in before because it looked way too fancy and expensive for my taste.

"Wow! Shino This isn't exactly what I had in mind…There is no way that this place fits into my budget."

"I shall pay," He replies while heading toward the restaurant, "Why? I invited you. Order whatever you wish."

"Whatever!" I scoff, " I'm totally going to make you regret those words."

* * *

Dinner was awkward. I talked a bit about the last mission, Akamaru, Hinata, my sister but for the most part we ate in silence while he watched me.

"Well thanks for the meal dude, I'm going to go home and give Akamaru a bath." I say as I push myself away from the table and head towards the door.

"I am walking with you Kiba. Why? Because you are my teammate."

"I get that but I'm not sure how you walking me home is going to increase our teamwork. We make a pretty freaking awesome team already."

He didn't reply but continued to walk with me. I didn't really mind either way, I'm used to him presence. He really isn't that bad to have around. I started to mind a bit more when he stopped me outside my compound.

"I have done research, Kiba"

He said as pulling down his collar and stepping towards me. I was so confused that I didn't notice his lips on mine until they were gone and he was standing in front of me like nothing had happened.

"Why? You are my teammate. I am doing what is necessary to keep you that way"

I touched my cheek and sure enough I was blushing, could this be any more embarrassing? I sure as hell was hoping that no one saw what he did because the last thing I wanted was for all the chicks in town to think I was gay because of Shino's misguided idea of team building. I was beginning to be glad he never decided him and Hinata needed this sort of training.

"What the fuck Shino? THAT is not how to keep a teammate dude!"

"I have done research." He reminded me, I could tell he was sulking again. This guy is really bad at social interactions.

"So you take me out to dinner, walk me home and kiss me? I'm your teammate Shino not your girlfriend! I don't know what kind of research you did but I'm a guy!"

"The courting rituals should be the same regardless of gender." He replied stoically.

"Courting rituals! Here's the thing Shino, courting is couples NOT for teammates. I think something got lost in translation when you where doing your research!" I growled out.

"You are my teammate. You fight by my side. You annoy me. You sometimes smell."

"Are you fucking insulting me now?!"

"I wish to keep you by my side regardless of how stupid you can be" He continued.

"Are you confessing your love because that is one fucked up way to do it!"

He just stared at me in response.

"Do you realize that you just took me on a date?! A date complete with a fucking goodnight kiss and a confession of…of something! Don't you think it would have been considerate to fucking tell you that this was going to be a fucking date. Teambuilding exercise my ass!"

"Kiba this is a teambuilding exercise. Informing you of tonight's plans was unnecessary and would have resulted in you refusing." He reasoned.

"Whatever man! I'm going to bed. Maybe I'll wake up and this will all have been a sick prank or a bad dream or something!" I barked as I retreated into my clan compound.

* * *

Please forgive my writing. I haven't written a story in about 5 years. This is a break in the writer's block. I will accept any feed back about grammar and formatting as well as feedback on the story itself.


End file.
